Untitled
by Amatsura
Summary: Serena/Mina are twins. What if Serena was secretly in love with Darien, but Darien was crushing on Mina (who has no interest). Well they swap places of course! Hilarity ensues as Serena gets to live in her sister's big shoes and date the man of her dreams, but what will happen when he discovers he's been with Serena all along? Rating is just in case.
1. Prologue

Untitled

Disclaimer – I do not own Sailor Moon, nor will I ever.

 **Some back-story info** – Sailor Moon exists in this storyline, though she won't be very prevalent. Mina was born as a twin to Serena to protect her in this timeline. They figure out pretty early on that Darien is Tuxedo Mask and Serena is Serenity, but there really isn't an Endymion, or a destiny for them to be together. Even with the revelation that Serena is Sailor Moon, Darien still insists on teasing her as though nothing has changed. Serena, after discovering Darien and Tuxedo Mask are one in the same just intensifies her crush on Darien.

 **Characters:**

Serena – aka Ren – Younger twin of Mina, always in her shadow beauty-wise; 17 yrs old

Mina – Older twin of Serena. Very outgoing, gorgeous, has done some minor modeling gigs; 17 yrs old

Darien – Serena's tormentor, but secret crush; 20 yrs old

Andrew – Darien's best friend and owner of Crowne Arcade; 21 yrs old

Prologue – So it begins…

Sept 8th  
 _Dear Diary,_

 _He talked to me. I can't believe the cutest boy in middle school talked to me. It was fairly brief but he asked about a few problems we were going over in math class. I knew he would notice me if I wore my contacts! I can't wait for class tomorrow, I'm gonna ask him if he wants to sit with me at lunch. Mina thinks I should go for it. She's so outgoing, sometimes I wish I were more like her. It's amazing that we're identical twins even though most people can easily tell us apart. 333 I can't wait until tomorrow though._

Sept 9th

 _Dear Diary,  
_ _Alan came and sat with us at lunch today! I can't believe my luck. I asked him in math class to do it and he did! Mina kept pinching my leg through lunch to keep me calmed and even though I'm sure I have tons of bruises, it was so worth it. Amy thinks I'm being silly developing feelings for a boy when I've got so much studying to do for High School entrance exams, but I'm not even worried. This is turning out to be the best year yet! If I'm lucky we'll be able to go to the Hallow's eve dance next month with couple's costumes!_

Sept 11th  
 _Dear Diary,_

 _I've never been a fan of school, even though my grades are ok, but I cannot wait for school tomorrow. I've spent all weekend gushing with the girls much to the dismay of Luna, who feels I need to concentrate more on being a Sailor Scout than boys. Lita loves daydreaming with me though about it. Raye thinks I'm being stupid, but what does she know. Diary is this what love feels like? This giddiness and butterflies in my stomach. Mina thinks it's too soon to tell. Just because she's 10 minutes older doesn't mean she's much wiser than me does it?_

Sept 19th  
 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been over a week since I've written anything but it's been super busy. Queen Beryl's newest General Nephrite has proved to be relentless. There have been 4 attacks this week. My grades have started to suffer for it. Alan hasn't seemed phased at all, even though I'm pretty sure I go to school looking like a truck ran over me. We're going on an informal date! It's to Mina's volleyball tournament (who knew he liked volleyball) and we're going with other people, but I'm pretty sure it's a date! I can't even contain my excitement for this Friday._

Sept 23rd  
 _Dear Diary,_

 _The game was amazing. Our team won and Mina was voted MVP! I'm so proud of her! Alan sat next to me during the game and cheered just as loudly for Mina as I did. IT was so awesome! He's such a great guy! After the tourney we went out for pizza at Pizza Palace. Darien was there. I ran into him causing him to spill his whole drink all over me. I tried not to make a scene, but AHHHH that man is so frustrating! Luckily Alan came to my rescue and let me borrow his coat. Darien gave me the strangest look after that. He kept looking over at the table and shooting sparks with his eyes at Alan. So weird, not sure what his problem is. I have no idea what Raye sees in him!_

Sept 26th  
 _Dear Diary,_

 _I did it! OMG! I asked Alan out! Well I asked if he wanted to hang out and study for our math test, but he said yes! I can't even right now! Mina thinks I should wear my cute flowery dress that I wore to our cousins wedding! I'm so excited! It's finally happening to me! Mina is gonna help me with my hair and make up too! She's so sophisticated! We're studying Wednesday night at my house!_

Sept 29th  
 _Dear Diary,_

 _I can't believe it. This whole time I thought Alan likes me and he was just hanging out with me to get to Mina. I skipped school today after the nightmare of last night. I'm surprised mom let me, but apparently having your heartbroken is an illness. I wanted to hate Mina, this always happens. The boys I like always choose her. But I can't, she's my sister and she can't help it if she's so beautiful. Maybe Amy was right. I shouldn't worry about boys, just concentrate on my studies. Make myself invisible to them..._

Well what do you think so far. I know there are gonna be some of you mad at me that I'm starting a new story and I still have a few hanging, but I PROMISE I'm working on those as well. This idea came to me and I had to get it out. It's gonna be a little on the shorter side, but I wanted to give a background with this prologue as to why Serena is the way she is. Let me know what you think. TTFN!


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** _I decided to publish this chapter quicker, so I cut it short. The next chapters will be longer. But apparently based on the reviews I've gotten so far no one understands that a prologue (which was what the previous "chapter" was) is meant to set the stage for the story. It occurred during their 8th grade year and leads into why Serena is the way that she is now and why she feels she has no chance with Darien._

Chapter 1

*~*~*~*~* 4 yrs later… *~*~*~*~*

"Mina, let's go or we're gonna be late to school!" yelled a frustrated be-speckled blonde. Her baggy clothes and odango hairstyle made her look about 11 yrs old, even though she was 17. Stepping out from the bathroom was her twin, though you couldn't tell by looking. Mina had gorgeous waist-length hair, cornflower blue eyes and a figure to die for. She was wearing a short-pleated skirt and her white blouse was tied in the front with the first 3 buttons undone, showing an ample amount of cleavage. Her feet were adorned with strappy 3-inch heels. Serena on the other hand had her calf-length hair pulled up into high pig-tails, with a knee length skirt and 2-sizes too big blouse, buttoned to just below her chin. On her face set the ugliest brown-rimmed glasses known to man-kind. Though they were twins, they were complete opposites!

"Ren, you worry too much," the exasperating blonde exclaimed. "We've only got a few more months left of the school year and then we'll graduate. It's pretty smooth sailing from here!"

Both girls grabbed their bags from beside the door, waving bye to their mom who stood in the kitchen donned in an apron, baking up a storm. While Mina walked to the bright red convertible Mustang parked out front, Serena continued down the street.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride sis?" asked Mina as she threw her volleyball bag and school bag into the back seat. A gorgeous raven-haired girl was sitting behind the driver's wheel. Shaking her head, no, Serena continued down the sidewalk, as Raye peeled out of the drive and headed towards their school. Lost in thought, as she blindly turned the corner, she didn't notice the disaster looming ahead of one Darien Chiba.

"Watch where you're going Meatball Head!" the tall, dark and handsome man yelled putting a hand out to stop the almost head-on collision. Looking up from her revere, Serena scowled at the unkind nickname.

"You'd think after 5 yrs, you'd know my name baka!" she growled indignantly. "Aren't you supposed to be college educated too? Where did you get your degree, Clown College?"

Holding back a chuckle, Darien had to admire her wit. "No, although with your grades that might be the only college that will accept you as a student!"

Growing red in the face, Serena wanted to retort with the fact that her grades had greatly improved since the 30% test bashed him on the head signaling their first meeting. However, she wasn't one to brag. "Yup, clown college," she replied, then adding sarcastically "I even got in on honors!" With that statement she promptly rose her head high and walked away from him. Darien grinned and walked in the opposite direction. Peeking over her shoulders, she watched him walk away sighing… _Someday, I'll have the courage, until then…_

*~*~*~*~* Later at the arcade *~*~*~*~*

Dejectedly, Serena threw her bag into her booth at the arcade. She had managed to be completely ignored once again and was almost sat on during lunch break outside. While it had seemed like a good idea to become invisible after the countless heartbreaks, her high school career was almost over and she had nothing to show for it. Since scout activity had pretty much stopped after the defeat of Queen Beryl*, the girls went on to their own separate lives. Her sister, Raye and Lita were the in-crowd while her and Amy were meek and kept to themselves. They were all still friends, but not like they used to be. Usually Mina and co wouldn't even be caught dead in the arcade as it was too childish for their sophisticated ways. They hadn't all hung out here since the end of 8th grade year. The arcade still held a lot of fun memories and even though they still fought like cats and dogs, HE frequented here. So much had changed over the last few years that coming to the arcade every day after school gave some semblance of normalcy to her life. They had successfully defeated Beryl with no casualties outside of the fact that Darien discovering she was Sailor Moon, didn't change his attitude towards her one bit, except maybe he was more critical of her now more than ever. I guess finding out the girl you rescued and had infinite power turning out to be klutzy, plain-Jane Serena was not a happy occurrence. With the lack of youma activity after her defeat, Sailor Moon more or less disappeared and Darien never commented on the fact. But deep down, Serena knew his disappointment. The shock on his face when he discovered it was answer enough. However, for Serena it had made things much easier. It resolved her love triangle, even if it was only in her head. Being in love with two guys who turned out to be one and the same really cleared things up for her, not that either of them would give her the time of day now.

"Hey Ren," greeted Andrew, arcade owner and BFF to Darien. "Triple Chocolate milkshake today?"

"Yeah thanks Drew," responded Serena. As she was digging around in her bookbag for her homework assignments she heard a swoosh of the arcade door. She didn't even need to look up to know that Darien had entered. However, when she did look up she was shocked to see that he was not alone. Her sister, Mina was gayly chatting with him as if they were old friends, when Serena knew for a fact they probably hadn't seen each other in a few years. The green monster of jealousy was rearing its head and Serena was mad. Granted no one knew of her crush on Darien, but still. It was times like this she wished she was Mina. She continued to watch them and noticed the interest in Darien's eyes. Mina was giggling and laid her hand on her arm in her signature flirting move. All of a sudden Darien glanced towards her, and she ducked behind her book. Peeking over the edge she continued to watch their flirting for a good 5 minutes until Amy sat down across from her.

"Is everything alright Serena?" the blue-haired genius asked puzzled by Serena's current state. The blonde was hiding behind her Anatomy book and was glaring daggers in the direction of her sister and arch-nemesis. Straightening herself and putting her book down, Serena looked up at Amy.

"Yeah, it's all good. I just can't believe that jerk is flirting with my sister!" she screeches hitting the top of the book she was previously spying behind. "Who does he think he is!"

Shrugging, Amy started to pull out her books as well. Ignoring the couple, Serena was startled when her sister sat down next to her. "Hey guys!" she greeted cheerfully. Serena stared at her with a puzzling look on her face. "Is everything ok?"

"Mina! Why would you flirt with that jerkface!" exclaimed Serena. "He lives to torment me!"

Looking at Darien and then back at Serena, Mina shrugged. "I wasn't really flirting," she justified. "It's just been a while since I've seen him. I forgot how cute he is!" Noticing the reddening of her sister's face, she held up her hands in defense. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Looking back at Darien one more time, Mina could tell his gaze was fixated on her sister. An idea began to form in her head. "Do you like Darien, Ren?" she pried.

"No, of course not," Serena responded quickly. Glancing back over to where Darien had been she noticed he had left. "Besides, it wouldn't even matter if I did. It's not like he notices me that way…"

* * *

Hopefully this chapter clears a little more up as to where I'm going with it.


End file.
